Ninjago: The Early Years
by AngelBunnyCake10023
Summary: As far as we know, the Ninjas pasts are unknown. But I got a hold of Garmadon's ultimate weapon, in order to show you. I will show you what I know. We will see the ninja as they grow up, we will stay along a similar path, but if you wish to stray and see an event you've wondered over. You only have to ask. (the events of what actually would've happened was altered a little btw)
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with graying hair set a plate down in front of her husband. He had gasoline and dirt on his face from his recent endeavors. He attempted to wipe it off with a napkin but it just made the napkin black and continually smeared it all a crossed his skin. The wife sighed scooping the microwavable noodles onto his plate and some onto hers.

She sat down as her husband scooped a bite into his mouth and began to speak.

"Aw, I know what you're thinking dear. It has to be done if we want to make a living!" He protested the silent remark with noodles still in his mouth.

"But dear! You're working day and night on those orders and you hardly get any sleep! It's not good for you, don't you see the bags under your eyes?!" She waved her fork in the direction of his face and he absentmindedly rubbed it with a groan.

"I can't do anything about it Edna, we need the money!" The husband shot back, putting his fork down on his plate.

Edna sighed, moving her food around with her fork with a sad expression. "I just wish there was another way.."

It was silent for a time, as neither knew what to say to the other. The only noise was the scratching of Edna's fork on her plate as she played with her food.

A sudden banging on the trailer door shocked them both upwards, heads turned to the sound. Ed got up from his chair and went to the door. It slid open with some difficulty and he struggled to search through the darkness for any sign of who could've knocked or what could've made the noise. He heard a soft hiccuping below him and looked down, shock overwhelming him.

There lay a baby, wrapped in a dark blue cloth on the top step that led to the trailer door. He looked around frantically, seeing if he could spot anyone. Then looked back down at the child. Their face was scrunched up and they started to cry as a cold breeze blew through the night air.

"What is it, Hun? Is that crying?!" Ed heard his wife get out of her chair behind him.

He crouched down and carefully picked up the crying child, trying his best not to get his grubby fingers on the child as he brushed a small tuft of hair out of its face.

The baby hiccuped slightly and looked up at the man with wide blue eyes. Reaching hand up curiously to try and touch the light scratchy beard gathering on his face.

He felt his wife's hand on his shoulder as she looked around him and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Is that a baby Ed?!" Edna exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth.

Ed said nothing, but continued to search the perimeter. Out of the corner of his eye he a dark green bag laying on a lower step and picked it up, feeling it jingle at the disturbance. He handed it to his wife who took it and shook at the surprising weight.

"Open that would you, hun?" Ed asked as the child begun to stick a hand in his mouth and he attempted to stop him.

"Alright dear.." she said, still shocked about what was happening.

Ed looked down at the child questionably as it reached into its wrappings and pulled out a small golden key that was connected to a string hung around his neck. He continued by putting it in his mouth as it to try and eat it.

"Hey hey now! Don't eat that!" He attempted to pull it away but as he did he felt the baby start to whine and decided to let it be to prevent a crying fit.

He noticed something else that became visible when the child pulled out the key. A small piece of paper. He pulled it out carefully as the baby sucked on key viciously.

Ed examined the paper carefully. In formal, but very legible writing it said.

 _Please keep him safe._

 _And love him like we_

 _wanted to. And please_

 _Accept the gift to help._

 _I'm sorry…_

Ed turned it over about 5 times before giving up and deciding there was nothing else on the small slip of paper. He placed it in his pocket and sighed.

"How in Ninjago are we gonna take care of a child?!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his greasy hair.

"Um.. dear.." Edna spoke silently, shaking as she looked into the bag.

Ed walked over, keeping the child held safely in one arm as he widened the bag to look inside. The contents shown in the light. A ginormous pile of Euros sat pleasantly in the bag. Ed gasped as he rubbed his eyes to try and see if his mind was playing tricks on him. To his continued shock and pleasure, it wasn't.

"This- this is fantastic! We can have stable lives and jobs _and_ raise a child!" Ed said, excitement rushing through him.

"Y-you really want to keep it with us dear? I saw it would be better at a steady orphanage in the city." Edna said, unsure of what her husband was about to jump into.

"Well o' course I do Edna!" The husband bellowed, his strong accent showing," I'm not about ta' just give this boy up when those folks trusted us with 'im. And I ain't gonna give him away and take their money either!"

"Oh, you're right. That would be selfish.." Edna replied, feeling ashamed. "well then Ed what are we gonna name him? Does he have one, did it say?"

Ed looked down at the baby in his arms, his calm blue eyes looking up at him and smiling. Taking the key out of his mouth to giggle softly. He glanced again at his eyes which stood out amongst the rest and drew the most attention. They reminded him of the color of Blue Jay's he would see as he worked on repairing vehicles. He smiled as inspiration came to him.

"Jay." He said, putting out his hand and letting the energetic child grab it happily.


	2. Chapter 2

1 year later..

Ed was working on an invention of his own, smouldering a piece of metal onto the the front space of the machine. He nearly dropped his blow torch on his foot as he heard a loud screech. He pulled up his mask and looked around frantically.

"Edna?! Don't worry dear, I'm coming!" He put down his blow torch and ran in the direction of his trailer.

He slid the door open faster than it was intended and pulled out a spare monkey wrench in his pocket. Holding it up like a weapon.

"Where are they Edna?! I won't let em' hurt you!" Ed said, circling the room with his wrench stretched out in front of him. He heard her chuckle and whipped around.

She was sitting on a chair, holding a small child in her arms and smiling huge.

She looked up at her husband,"Oh Ed! Come see! Jay said his first words!"

Ed dropped his wrench immediately and ran over to his wife. Ignoring the dent he most likely made in the floor. He hovered over the child who was happily smiling at the praise he was getting.

"Go on dear, say it again for Daddy," Edna encouraged the little one.

Jay muttered and struggled to get the word out, but soon it came to him and he spoke it loud and clear.

"Walkah!" He exclaimed with excitement, waving his arms anywhere they could reach,"Walkah Walkah Walkah!"

"What's he saying dear?" Ed asked, unsure if what his son was saying was a real word.

"Oh, It's our surname Ed! It's saying it a little off, but he's trying and I'm so proud of him!"

Edna lifted the child up above her head as he continued to say his new vocabulary word over and over.

"Oh of course it is! By Golly the boy learns fast, doesn't he?" Ed exclaimed, smiling happily up at the ecstatic child.

"He sure is! Our little boy grows up so fast!" Edna cheered, holding him close to her again.

"Can't believe it's been a year since he was left on our doorstep. Oh, Golly Edna. We don't even know the boys birthday!" Ed realized, looking at the boy who didn't know or care what the grown ups were saying it seemed. He just kept playing with his mother's hand.

"Oh goodness! You're right dear! Well, I guess it will just have ta' be the day we found him," Edna decided, looking over at her husband.

"Then it's settled. Today is Jay's birthday. We need to celebrate!" Ed exclaimed running from the trailer without another word.

Edna laughed softly, looking down at Jay who had somehow drifted off to sleep.

"Happy Birthday, Jay."

5 years later

"Dad! Mom! Wake up already, I'm gonna be late for school!" A young boy exclaimed, shaking awake his sleeping parents.

The father groaned and looked over at his son with a tired expression.

"Is it that time already?" The father asked, wishing he could go back to bed but knew he couldn't.

"Yep! Come on Dad! I already got dressed and everything!" Jay said, jumping around where he stood.

Ed sat up in his bed and looked his son up and down. He was wearing a worn out pair of shorts. Showing his cuts and colorful bandages on his legs. His long sleeved polo shirt was backwards, the tag sticking up against his neck. His hair looked like it went through a hurricane and back. The father chuckled and sighed, standing up and noticing he was still in his overalls. He led his son back to his small room outside the trailer.

Pulling off his shirt and turning it around the right way, and attempting to comb down his hair. Edna came out and took over that job while the father got his shoes on. A half an hour later Ed was lifting Jay into the back of the large outlandish car that looked to be made of spare parts. Which it was.

Ed scooted over to what you might call the driver's seat. And Edna jumped into the passengers. Jay bounced in his seat, unable to control his energy.

"Go go go! We're gonna be late!" Jay cried, grabbing onto the back of the front seats.

Ed chuckled and looked back at his ecstatic son,"we will son, a-as soon as you get your seat belt on. Remember, safety first!"

Jay jumped backwards into his seat and pulled the long strip next to him over his lap and into a buckle on the other side.

"Okay, I did it! Now let's go!" Jay exclaimed, struggling to contain his excitement.

Ed laughed again and faced forward,"okay, we're going! Off to ninjago city!" He pulled a lever back that must've been the shift because as he pressed the pedal the car lurched backwards. It almost hit a pile of junk,"oops! Hold on, I got it."

He straightened it back up, making it go forward this time and out of a large archway with neon lights hanging over, pronouncing the names 'Ed and Edna'. The car made it to a dirt path, turning left onto it. The giant skyscrapers of their destination towering in the distance.


	3. Zane's Story

_Time: 1941_

The newborn squinted through cries up at the figure holding him. The person he saw looked tired, but happy. She smiled down at him with the utmost degrees of joy. Another figure stood, hovering next to her. His brown hair and glasses askew as he stared with astoundment down at the child.

The baby whimpered one last time before finally taking in the figures, and feeling a sense of peace. Calming and resting into a state of sleep. The woman rocked the baby silently in her arms. Her husband smiled wide, straightening his glasses.

"It's our son Ariel. We have a son." His smile wavered as he began to choke on the last word. Tears sparkling in his eyes.

Ariel smiled as well, tears of pure joy already falling a crossed her cheeks and onto the soft blanket the baby was wrapped in. She pulled a small portion out of the baby's face so she could see him clearly. He was still sleeping peacefully.

"Hello, Zane."

Time: 1942

"I'm sorry… there's nothing I can do…she'll…" The doctor looked from his clipboard with the readings of the recent diagnosis, to the woman lying in a hospital bed with her husband standing beside her. Both looked distraught.

The man bit his bottom lip and spoke. "Please, there must be… something. Anything!"

The women put a soft hand on the her husband's. "Oliver.."

He didn't look at her, he didn't want to. He didn't want to look at her and let her see him. Looking would ensure the essence of tears that he couldn't bear. The doctor looked down again, repeating what they already knew, so it sank in completely.

"She's ill, no medicine has helped, I'm sorry, Mr. Julien. She will pass in a matter of days."

Before Oliver could even spout a, useless, comeback. The women interjected.

"Thank you for everything Doctor, I know you did what you could."

The doctor nodded and decided then would be a good time to take his leave. The door bounced shut, opening both ways about four times before stopping at a halt. It was silent, the man still wouldn't look at his wife as his chest bulged out and in heavily.

Her soft voice came clearly through the silent space,"Oliver, look at me." He gave in, turning his head, looking into her calm pair of light blue eyes. They showed little hint of fear, while his shown every ounce of it."It'll be okay…" she wove her small hand into his. Tears falling down the man's face now, uncontrollably.

"I can't do this without you…. I… need you.. how can you be so calm?" The man asked, not bothering to wipe a single tear. Though they made a transparent mess of his face.

Ariel smiled, one of the smiles that made him fall in love with her. She placed her other hand on his chest,"Because we were all meant to die one day, mine has just come early. There is nothing bad about that. I know you will look after Zane well. He loves you. I love you."

The room was silent again, the sun shining through the window almost seemed to mock them. The last free hand of the four reached to grab the one on his chest, and squeeze it tightly.

"I love you too…"

Time: 1951

The weary tinkerer tapped his fingers on the wooden table as he peered down at his latest contraption with a microscope. He held a pair of tweezers next to it with a small bolt, ready to plant it where it was needed. His desk was next to a window that let in the eery sun and the noise from the children playing outside. One being his 10 year old son.

He eagerly asked for the ball to be passed to him in the small alley way, and finally, one of the boys obliged. But he had kicked it particularly too hard and it zoomed past Zane and into the road.

Without thinking, Zane ran to get it, calling out his action,"I'll get it!"

He didn't hear the warning cries behind him as he ran directly into the road without giving a second glance. He picked up the ball, and then everything went wrong.

An oncoming carrier car caught sight of him and beeped loudly, startling him. He was petrified, unable to move as the car swerved and tried to hit the brakes. But it was too late.

The tinkerer looked up from his project suddenly, as a loud knock came from the door. He got up from his chair and answered it. The person on the other side looked saddened and frightened all at once. Not wanting to be there at all.

"Yes, is something wrong?" The tinkerer asked, looking down with a concerned look.

The man just mustered the words," … your son… I'm so sorry…"

Shock entered the tinkerer's system as he pushed past the man and ran to the side of the street. The world seemed to slow and almost stopped as he saw the horrific scene.

A long black car was stopped at an angle on the road going downtown. In front of it: a small boy, with pale blue eyes and soft peach hair. People had gathered to see, all with their own chorus of gasps and cries.

The tinkerer rushed towards his son, kneeling down beside him and propping his head up in his arms. He felt the think liquid cover his propping hand and concluded that his skull must have cracked. He breathed deeply and heavily, holding onto any hope that he was still alive, that he could still be saved. But no breath preceded his mouth and his blue eyes were glazed over like fog on the ocean.

He had his mother's eyes.

His mother's… beautiful… eyes… and now there was nothing more to remember her by.

He was alone in the world.

Time: 1952

"Hello Zane."


End file.
